Provoked
by skgq12101997
Summary: Albus Severus Potter could no longer take all the bullying his classmates had given him at his Muggle primary school. Inspired by the music video for David Guetta's song Titanium. One-Shot.


All Albus remembered was a loud boom, and a strong, bright light.

He was alone in the room, clutching his black mushroom head and looked up to see the results of his "outburst". Almost the entire classroom was obliviated, tables broken and the walls chipped in all places. All that was left was remnants of the desk tops, and some unrecognizable rubble inside the room.

He looked around, fearful. He shivered on his spot, when he heard a rush and a strong whiff of air. The teacher had run out.

He ran out after her, but not to follow her. It seemed like it wasn't only the room that he had destroyed, but the entire school. It was horrible. It looked like it had been destroyed by a non-existent tremor. But there were no tremors in where he lived.

As the teacher dialed the Emergency Services with the door to the faculty lounge left ajar, he hurriedly passed while sparing her a glance. She replied this glance with a look of utter terror. She feared this student.

As Albus saw the look of fear that was plastered onto her chubby face, his eyes widened as she yelped at the sight of him. He began to gain momentum, and ran full speed out of the school's front doors and to his silver and green bike.

He got on it, and pedaled away in haste.

In his hurry to get away from the scene of the crime before the Muggle policemen came, he had drifted away, pedaling absentmindedly to a place he had always hidden in whenever his parents were called in to meet the headmaster of his Muggle school.

_"What's going on, Potter? Mum and Dad not here? Probably being their usual weirdo selves, might end up in an insane asylum while they're at it. You know, begging for food to feed you and those hideous siblings of yours." Reagan taunted, in his venomous tone. Albus shook in anger in his chair, a shade of red had begun to fill his pale face. But he remembered the times when the headmaster had called his parents loads of times to report to his parents all these strange things that had been happening in school. He didn't want that to happen again._

Albus swerved his bike to the right, with only his subconscious keeping him alive to get around and away from the Muggle police and their blaring sirens that sat atop on their cars. Their sound was growing, and his eyes were accumulating tears, blurring his vision. He wiped his tears swiftly, and sniffled.

_"What's a Potter anyway? Probably what his father does for a living, he's a potter. How mediocre of your father, Potter. My father works for the Ministry of Defense. Your father's a what? A potter? Oh, what fun!" Quentin continued, seeing the red on Albus' ears. "What is it, Potter? Don't want to fight back? Oh how cowardly of you," he said into Albus' ears in a hoarse voice. "And your cow of a mother as well. How hideous can she get, naming you such thing. Severus. Huh, what a stupid, lame, gay name." he smirked. "My mother named me Justin, because she liked the name when she was young. What's yours? Albus Severus? Pathetic, like an old man's name. Is that what you are, Potter? Old? Of course you are, look at that posture of yours, you're all slouched. Sit up, Potter," Reagan urged, and punched the small of Albus' back. Albus' shot up in pain. Reagan smirked. "Oh, big brother Jamesie is no longer to protect little Snivellus," Reagan drawled. Albus couldn't take it any longer, and got up from his seat and cried in anguish. "How dare you! How dare you! Don't say such things about my parents, you don't know them!" Albus shouted at the despicable Muggle, who stood there smirking. Reagan seemed to show satisfaction for his success in provoking Albus. Albus attempted to man-handle Reagan. Reagan dodged his attempt. "And what's that? Your sister's a tramp too, Potter. Heard my own sister saying it. Wonder why you're in this school Potter, when nobody even likes you." Reagan continued, swerving all the pathetic punches that Albus threw at him. He chuckled. "Oh Potter, you're so lame," he commented, and Albus lost it and unexpectedly charged the verbal bully. "You're a coward, Reagan! A bloody coward, that's what you are!" He screamed, slamming Reagan to the floor and punching his nose. "Mr Potter! Get off Mr Reagan, right now!" an authoritarian kind of voice shouted. Albus was too frustrated, but got up and off Reagan. He then moved to the center to be evaluated by his form teacher, but instead of hanging his head down like he always did, he gave a loud shout, and all Albus remembered was a loud boom, and a strong, bright light._

Before Albus knew it, the Muggle police and their cars were right behind him, wailing loudly and gaining the people in the houses' attention, making them look out of their windows.

Albus pedaled harder, scared out of his soul. Would he be sent to prison for this? Or worse, to Azkaban? Wait, do these Muggles even know about the wizarding world and their methods of punishment?

Albus twisted, swerved and turned corners and alleyways. Why couldn't he just Apparate like Mum and Dad? Why couldn't he just go to the Burrow by Floo and learn from Grandma Weasley like Mum? Why should he and his siblings learn in a Muggle school like Dad did? Why did he have the misfortune of being bullied?

He remembered his father telling him a story of one of the men he was named after, Severus, who was a teacher at the best wizard school in Europe, Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry. After his years in the Muggle school, he would be sent to Hogwarts and away from this cruel, cruel, discriminating, ignorant Muggle world and be with his own kind.

Albus was told that during Severus' years at Hogwarts, _he had always been bullied by James, _his grandfather, _because of his interest in the Dark Arts, and because of their mutual love for _his grandmother _Lily._ But Albus had doubted that this information was real, since his grandparents had died a few months after he turned one. But _Severus had said something mean to Lily, and Lily felt betrayed, and left him alone. James had found a chance, and changed so that Lily will love him. And love him she did._  
Albus gave a final turn to a forest, or field, whatever you might want to call it, and literally jumped off his bike. His bike fell on to the autumn leaf-covered ground, and began running around the forest, panic written beautifully on his face, his green eyes bigger than that of the usual.

"Freeze! Stay where you are!" A loud boom of a voice said. Two police cars cornered him, and he dropped to the ground in a crouch. The policemen aimed their guns at the ten-year-old who had tears streaming out of his green eyes and down his pale face. The policemen's hearts clenched at the helpless sight, but he had set an explosion to the whole school, they didn't show a bit of remorse on their cold faces.

Albus was scared. He didn't know what to do. He shivered in fear, and he began to glow. He glowed a blue hue with a white aura around him, and the police had gotten their turn of being the ones in fear. They slowly backed away in fear, but the one who stood northwest had given them a look to charge forward at the child. One of them loaded their gun, and before he could shoot at the boy, the blue hues had left the left side of his body and took the form of a stag, and the other side had emitted a horse. These auras stomped their hooves, and all too fast, the policemen, their cars, and the forest obliviated, leaving an empty field in place of the canopy of trees, and all Albus remembered was a loud boom, and a strong, bright light.


End file.
